


Breath of the Wild: The Alternate Course

by Delta0141



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Champions united (somewhat), F/M, Hylia and her sisters are at play, Hyrule Royal Marines, Link is not mute, Multi, OC avatars, Other, Pre-Modern Era still Dark Ages, Remnant Hylian Army, Techonology exists, Time Anomalies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta0141/pseuds/Delta0141
Summary: Fate was cruel to our champions but Goddess Hylia tampered with time and changed the fate of our heroes. No more waiting for a hundred years for one to rise from the fallen kingdom of Hyrule. Link and his friends will journey around the post-apocalyptic kingdom to endure a new trial, one where Link cannot do alone. To reclaim everything that was lost.....





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (Chapter Summary: Prologue)  
> Link and the remnant Hyrulean army fight against all odds to protect Princess Zelda from the relentless onslaught of the Calamity

The world was at the brink of destruction, fire burns the once peaceful fields of Hyrule, now it's a battlefield. Link's vision was disstorted as he looks around, hearing soldiers yelling, rifles crackling and the mechanized machines known as Guardians approaches and fires their laser cannons at the soldiers. One of the soldiers ran towards him trying get him back on his feet. 

"LINK, GET UP!" Ezra shouted, "The princess is in danger, we need to keep a defensive perimeter around her." 

Link nods and recovers on his feet.

"I'll cover you Link, make sure you get Zelda to safety along with you and the other champions" Ezra says as he draws his exalted blade and engages the guardians trying to push them back.

Link picks up his Master Sword and holsters it as he runs to cover to avoid the Guardians targeting him as he tries to run toward the other soldiers. One of them appears to be holding rifle and the other is holding a rocket launcher. 

"Link!" Nockiya yells holding the rocket launcher. "Zelda is right behind us, get to her and make sure she's alright, she took hit from the guardian blast and Mipha is tending her wounds!" 

That was not good news to Link he was failing his duty to protect the princess. 

"Don't worry about us marines we'll take care of those guardians, go now!" Nockyia orders.

"Guardians, 3 o'clock!" a marine yells firing his rifle.

"Got it, Fire in the hole!!!" as Nockiya fires her rocket barrage at the approaching guardians.

Link runs towards a hill mound of rocks as he hears explosions of rockets and gunfire behind him until he stumbles into a guardian. Link draws his Master Sword gleaming bright and attacks the guardian, with swift strikes he manages to defeat it before it fires its weapon. Link proceeds on but sees two more guardians approaching. Wanting to find cover, Link was dead out on the open. Link attempts to bring out his knight's shield, but the two guardians blast him and breaks his shield. Link panicked knowing that was his only shield, but as soon as the guardians fired their laser cannons someone jumps in front of Link protecting him from the blast.

"Haah!!," Daruk, the Goron Champion yells as he uses his protective shield around Link and deflecting the guardians laser back at them, destroying them with one shot.

"Are you right little guy?" Daruk asks Link as he regains himself.

"Yeah, I'm alright, thanks to you I would be dead if you weren't there on time" Link saids.

"No problem little guy" as Daruk smiles and raises his Boulder Smasher on his shoulders "Hey, Zelda and Mipha are ahead alongside the other knights, you should catch up to them, don't wanna keep both princesses waiting."

"Yeah, I need to go, the guardians keep coming and the marines can't hold them forever" Link saids as he proceeds.

"Right, don't worry, you can count on me for support" Daruk replies, "These guardians are nothing to my protective shield, I just hope I can hold them as long as I can."

Link nods and continues on and Daruk follows behind him. Link knows his priorities were to Zelda to Karkariko Village and since Daruk and Mipha are here, now he wants to get everyone to safety but the guardians are blocking their route towards the village. Now they have to fight their way towards Karkariko. Link finally manages to catch up to Princess Zelda and the Zora Champion Mipha.

"Link, Daruk" Mipha says with relief as she still tends Zelda's wounds, "Are you both alright?"

"Yes, we're fine, how is Zelda?" Link says as he looks down towards her.

"I'm alright Link. We're glad you're still alive" Zelda says calmly.

Link nods and kneels down, "How bad is it?" he asks Mipha.

She looks up, "Nothing too major, still are guardian blast is still very dangerous, luckily her wounds weren't so bad" she says very calmly.

Link is glad Zelda and Mipha are still okay but he gets up and looks around him, guardians continue to overwhelm the marines fighting back, Link know they are fighting a losing battle but they need to push towards Karkariko Village. If not, many people who lost their lives will be in vain, Link needs to rally the other soldiers and marines to make their last effort push towards Karkariko. Ezra and the other surviving marines managed to rally with Link and champions.

"Ezra, you and your marines need to make a defense formation around the champions and knights so we can push to Karkariko," Link orders, "we are almost there, we just need make last effort push and we're home free."

"Sir, if push ourselves out there, we'll die, and we exhausted and low on munitions" a soldier says with great concern.

"We die either way if we don't, alright marines, last effort push, give it all you got OORAH!" Ezra shouts.

"OORAH!!!", all the marines shout.

"FOR HYRULE!!!", Nockiya shout.

As the marines begin making their charge towards the ruined fields, the knights followed behind them and the champions trying to keep Zelda out of harms way, Link began to think how this all started knowing that this could be the end of everyone including himself. He looked back at his childhood friends and brothers and sisters from knighthood came this far only to die. Link began to think how this day started off as Zelda birthday...


	2. Happy birthday Zelda!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link thinks back before how all this began...
> 
> Today was Zelda's birthday and Link make preparation to the Spring of Wisdom, seeing how depressed Zelda was, Link and Ezra try to cheer her up by looking at the bright side of her future.

Today is Zelda's sixteenth birthday. Link who was the captain of the Hyrule Royal Guard and Zelda's appointed knight, begins making preparation for travel to Mount Lanayru.

However, Zelda has been under stress lately. Knowing today is very important day, the day she will unlock her sacred powers to seal Calamity Canon, which has been a burden to her since her mother passed away when she was five years old.

Link was feeding his trusty steed, Epona. Epona has been Link's companion since he joined the Knight's Academy. Very loyal and courageous, she has never let Link down. Link finishes attending Epona's needs and begins with Zelda's steed.

Zelda and two other royal guards, finally arrives to the castle stable, where Link was preparing the horses for their travel to Mount Lanayru.  
Zelda was looking kinda down today even though she was suppose to be happy.

"Happy birthday Zelda", Link said with a smile.

"Thank you Link, I'm glad your in a happy mood" Zelda said. "You two are dismissed." she says to the royal guards.

"Yes your highness, please be safe and happy birthday as well." the royal guards says as both of them leave the stable. 

"Are you all right Zelda?" Link asks.

"Oh, I'm fine Link." Zelda said, "Just having settle thoughts."

"Well I just finished preparing our horses for the trip." said Link. Oh and I want give you a present for your birthday so here you go.

Link gives a little box to Zelda, she opens it and it was a sapphire necklace with some opal.

"It's beautiful Link, thank you." Zelda said as she hugs Link. "I wasn't expecting any gifts for birthday but thanks."

"Your welcome", said Link. "Shall we get going?"

"Of course Link." said Zelda, "by the way, the royal marines will be accompanying us for today."

"Really, why and how many?" asked Link with concern.

"Just their commander of course, you know there has been a lot of Yiga Clan activity lately, thus my father knows he can trust you and Ezra." said Zelda

"Well that's fine, I remember Erza and the times we had since the academy." said Link as he and Zelda approach the main castle gates to Castle Town. 

Two guards approached Zelda and Link, and proceeds to sign the guards to open the gates. There, Commander Ezra of the Royal Marines approached Link and Zelda. 

"Good morning your highness, happy birthday!" said Ezra.

"Thank you Commander Ezra, it has been while since I had seen you in the castle." Zelda says as the group begin to pass the Castle Town plaza.

"Yes me too." said Ezra, "how are you Captain Link, I know you been disappearing from the castle every now and then when you are not guarding the princess."

"Well I'm fine Ezra," said Link. "We're about to leave Castle Town, so its okay to drop the titles."

"As you wish Link," says Ezra as they begin leaving Castle Town to the fields of Hyrule.

"So Ezra, I heard there has been recent Yiga Clan activity lately." said Zelda

"Yes, the Yiga Clan still have been prowling these lands lately, says Ezra. "We really don't know what they're up to, but this has put your father and Sheikah Clan on high alert. Since today is a special day, we have to give you Link some extra security."

"But wouldn't there be other guards like the Sheikah or more marines?" Link asks.

"Well the Sheikah have been trying to monitor the Yiga's movement, so far nothing and the marines are having to aid the Sheikah on their search," said Ezra.

The group moves east, where they take the Rebonae Bridge to cross the Hylia River. Then Link stops and begins to stare for brief moment into the Lanayru Region.

What's the matter Link, is something bothering you? Zelda asks.

"Its nothing Zelda, really" Link answers as he looks at her.

"Come on Link, I know you must be thinking of her." Ezra says as he looks at him. "I mean, did something happened in the Zora's Domain?"

"Nothing really, its just I made a promise to Mipha, but that doesn't concern of what's going on right now." said Link.

"Your right Link, then let's go." said Ezra, then they continued south where there was a road leading to Kakariko Village.

"I'm glad you manage have some closure with your childhood friends, especially with Mipha, since you haven't seen her in long time," said Zelda. "The last time I had seen her was during her training sessions with the Divine Beast Vah Ruta, I even met her adorable, little brother Sidon."

"Yes, I'll admit I miss Mipha, Sidon, and everyone else I knew at the Zora's Domain," said Link. "I promised Mipha that I would spend more time with her when my duties are done, just to make up our lost time together." 

"Well, that's sweet of you Link," Zelda said. Then two Sheikah warriors approached Link, Ezra, and Zelda then bowed.

"Your Highness, Captain Link, and Commander Ezra. Lady Impa has been informed of your arrival to Kakariko. Allow us to escort you to her," said one of the Sheikah guards.

"Yes and thank you," says Zelda as the Sheikah guards rise and begin make escorting Zelda and her guards to Kakariko Village.

As soon as they reach Kakariko Village, two more Sheikah guards arrive along with their leader, Lady Impa.

"Happy birthday, Princess Zelda," says Impa as she and Zelda hugs.

"Thank you Lady Impa, it means so much to me to hear it from you," says Zelda as she lets go of Impa.

"Of course princess, look at you, your finally sixteen, you've grown so much, you're so beautiful." Impa says with a smile. 

"Thank you Impa," Zelda says as she begin to look down.

"Why whatever is the matter my dear child," says Impa very calm.

"Its nothing Impa, its just time flys so fast, just yesterday I was a little girl, fascinating myself with your people and your discoveries that it just brings me so many memories, now I've grown so much that I have to carry responsibilities of my own for my kingdom and future," said Zelda.

"I know today is a very special day for you princess and you should be happy to pursue whatever your heart desires, but your right, one day you will take the responsibility to lead Hyrule as our queen," said Impa.

"I know but today I will go to the Spring of Wisdom, give my prays to Goddess Hylia, and unlock my sealing powers. I want to forefill my duties to aid the Hylian Champion in sealing away Calamity Ganon when he appears," said Zelda.

"Well then pray to the goddess she will hear your prayers, you worked so hard for this moment. I won't hold you any longer, the spring is right across the Great Fairy Fountain then make your way to the East Gate of the Lanayru Road," said Impa. 

"Thank you Impa," said Zelda

"Good luck, your highness," said Impa then she looks at the guards, "Sir Link and Sir Ezra, take care of her."

Both Link and Ezra nodded and bowed to Impa, then the group began making their way to the Great Fairy Fountain. Link did stop by the fairy fountain and offer fifthteen rupees as Ezra did the same but offered ten rupees. Then the group begin making their way to East Gate to Mount Lanayru. Link saw Zelda looking kinda sad and he began spoke.

"Zelda are you thinking about your father?" Link asked.

"Well a little bit, I haven't spoken to him since the day he scolded at for following my childish obsession with the guardians. His words about me.... being a princess of nothing and failure, just haunts me so much," Zelda said as tears forms in her eyes. "Which why I need to suceed in unlocking my sealing powers at the Spring of Wisdom. If not, all the time and effort I put in my training is wasted. And top of that I let everyone down; you, Ezra, Impa, the champions, the people of Hyrule, my father, and.......... my mother. 

Zelda wanted cry as tears tried to form in eyes but Link wouldn't let that happened. So he tries to cheer her up and Ezra helps her think of the future. 

"Zelda you're not a failure, I think all this burden and doubt is just eating you to much but don't let that stop you." Link said. "You are capable of great things like your kindness your love for Sheikah technology and you are very smart. I know father wants you stop doing at what you love because he's worried for you and he believes it builds a bad image for the royal family."

"Zelda I believe you would one day become queen of Hyrule and begin a new technological age for this kingdom and for others," said Ezra. "People look up to you, your graceful speeches, your inspiration and idea for Sheikah technology evolving in our lives. You even helped the Royal Marines return home after that devastating operation from the Gerudo Desert and some marines talk good things about you."

"You're not alone in the dark Zelda," Link said with confidence. "You have very loyal subjects that willing to stand with you, like me, Ezra, the champions, even Impa. Even if you don't unlock your sealing powers, we will stand with and help you find another to unlock it." 

"After all, me and Link didn't become the knights we are today within an instant. It took time, progress, and patience and a little bit of luck," said Ezra as he shrugs.

"Your father will understand if you didn't manage accomplish your task, me and Ezra will try to talk things out to him and try to have him not worry such from some fortune-teller's prophecy. The Calamity hasn't came and its been a long time since the prophecy was made known," said Link.

"Yeah and we still have a long way to go for all us Zelda, but we will always be at your side and when Calamity Ganon shows up, we will be ready," said Ezra as he and Link smile at Zelda.

"Thank you, both of you. It means so much to my heart that you all have faith. I'm glad you both gave me hope for future," said Zelda as her heart lightens up and begins to smile.

"Your welcome," said Link as he looks ahead and sees the Lanayru East Gate.

"Looks we're almost there to Mount Lanayru, Link are the other champions coming too?" said Ezra.

"Yeah but they got important things to do so they will arrive later this afternoon," said Link.

"Alright, oh Zelda I almost forgot give you my present for your birthday, so here you go. I hope you like it," said Ezra as he hands her a box that is a little thicker than Link's.

Zelda opens the box, and inside was a silver bracelet with a ruby surrounded by diamonds.

"Its beautiful Ezra, thank you. That's two birthday presents from my two best friends," said Zelda as she hugs Ezra.

"Wow, is that how you thought of us now than when we first met?" said Ezra.

"Shut up Ezra, you ruined the moment," said Zelda.

"Yeah you kinda did," said Link.

"Well RIP, anyway shall we get going, the sun has left its peak," said Ezra.

"Yes, to the Spring of Wisdom," said Zelda.

The group began climbing up their way up Mount Lanayru. Eventually they made it to the Spring of Wisdom. Link began doing a perimeter patrol as Ezra began guarding the entrance to the spring. They both agree to switch roles when possible. Zelda took off he coat and began face the goddess statue. She stood in the freezing cold water and began her prayers to goddess. The cold never bothered her anyway.


	3. A Change in Fate...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Zelda's attempt to unlock her sacred power at the Spring of Wisdom became a failure, she and her knights return to the Lanayru East Gate where the champions and other marines were to meet. But then the Calamity awakens firing something in the sky that makes everyone wary. The champions make haste to their Divine Beasts however strange events caused the beasts to disobey their champions and disappear. Link and Zelda along with the Hyrule Royal Marines make their way to Hyrule Castle but an alternate course has been set for Link and Ezra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!! This story does not compute with the actual canon story of Breath of the Wild. Therefore all these events and characters never existed in the actual game. However similar events will take place but who cares.... Remember, this is a fanfic, have an imagination, believe on what you think. 
> 
> Please enjoy, lend some feedback on what you like or dislike!!!!!!
> 
> Thank you.

It had been three hours since Link, Ezra, and Zelda had been on top of Mount Lanayru. Zelda's prayers to the Spring of Wisdom have been but futile. Nothing had happened, Zelda saying her words correctly and even repeating them a few more times. Still nothing happens, no flash of light, no sound or voice. Nothing but the cold air, the moving water of the spring and passing wind. NOTHING.

At this point, Ezra had been counting the time of how long they been up there checking his Command gauntlet on his arm, which is a Sheikah communication device given to leaders of the Royal Marines to gives a widespread communication to other Marines leaders stationed throughout the kingdom. He was patient, waiting for something to happen or at least show a sign of some sort, but nothing....

Link stood silently, gazing into the open view of Hyrule. He closed his eyes and meditate with his Master Sword in front of him and both his hands on the hilt of his sword. He could still hear Zelda's prayers, every word she says. He knows Zelda wanted to give up, but she tries not to.

Zelda got up on her feet and turned to Link. He wakes up from his meditation and looks at the princess. Ezra walks up to Zelda, "Are you done your highness?" he asked very calmly.

She nods and said nothing.

"Well than, let's return to the East Gate, I've got word from command that the champions and a marine escort has arrived, they are waiting for us," said Ezra.

Zelda and her knights began descending down from Mount Lanayru, after passing through the summit and began walking the path towards the gate, they were silent. The princess was quiet so as her appointed knight and the marine commander. They kept walking until they see all four champions waiting at the East Gate.

Champions Daruk, Urbosa, Mipha, and Revali were waited at the gates along with the Royal Marines. Ezra saw his friend Nockiya, who was a former Sheikah tribe member now working for the Royal Marines, waiting beside the Gerudo champion. Daruk was the first person to walk up towards Zelda and her knight and say something.

"Well don't keep us in suspense, how did things go up there on the mountain?" asked Daruk.

Zelda shook her head and looked down. The champions did the same but didn't give up.

"So that's it, nothing at all. Not a single touch of power." Revali said.

"No, I'm very sorry." said Zelda very quietly.

"Nothing happened when Zelda was doing her prays," said Ezra as he sighed. "I guess it was a lost cause."

"Then let's move on then," Urbosa spoke up. "You've done all you could, being sorry for yourself isn't going to help the matter. After all, it's not like your last shot was up there on that mountain." she said with confidence. "At this point, anything could spark your powers. We just got to keep looking."

"That's very kind of you...." said Zelda.

Then Mipha, the Zora Champion, begins to speak. "If I may..." said Mipha in her soft voice. "I thought you… well I'm not quite sure how to put this into words."

"Go on Mipha, tell us what's on your mind." said Ezra trying to reassure her.

"Well, I'm actually quite embarrassed to say it, but I was thinking about what I do when I'm healing. You know, what usually goes through my mind... It helps when I - when I think about..." then the ground rumbles, causing Mipha to stop and gasp.

"Your Majesty, Champions!!" a marine on the overpass shouts, "the castle!"

Revali takes off to the sky and what he sees leaves him shocked.

"He's here," said Revali as he lands back on the ground.

"Oh no, Calamity Ganon is here." said Zelda as she begins to panic.

The champions and marines look to the sky to see malicious purple clouds covering the sky and overhead storming over what appears to be where the castle is.

"So much for finding another way to unlock your power, your highness.... What should we do?" said Ezra as he looks at Zelda.

Then Daruk begins his rally, "This is it everyone, the Calamity is finally here, now it's our chance! Champions to your divine beasts! Little guy, you need to make your the castle and pound Calamity Ganon to oblivion. You can count on us for support. Marines do your duty, protect your people and your champion."

"Understood, marines to Hyrule Castle. We need to evacuate the civilians and support Link on his way to Ganon and give him hell," said Ezra as he gives orders to his troops.

"Alright princess we need to get you to safety," said Urbosa as she put hands on Zelda's shoulders.

"No, I'm not a child anymore! I must prove myself... maybe on the battlefield," said Zelda.

Mipha looks at Zelda with concern knowing that what she was doing was suicide but she didn't stop her

"Are you sure about this princess, what we're doing is going to get yourself killed," said Ezra looking at her with great concern.

"I know but there must be something I can do to help, maybe with the evacuation," said Zelda.

"Alright then, but we need to get moving then, MARINES let's go!!!" said Ezra.

"Hmph," Revali grunts and takes off to the sky then makes way to his divine beast, Vah Medoh.

Urbosa, Daruk, Mipha, Link, Zelda, Ezra, and the rest of the marines head towards the West Gate and Impa was waiting for them along with two other Sheikah guards.

"The Calamity is here champions, now is the time to act," said Impa.

"Of course Lady Impa," said Zelda as they begin leaving Kakariko Village but then an explosion happened from Hyrule Castle.

The champions looked at Hyrule Castle, and see four malice-like objects fly into the sky. Daruk saw one hit his divine beast, he felt uneasy about this. Same thing happened to Mipha as she is worried about where that object might have landed at. The other two objects flew on the other side of the kingdom, possibly in the Tabantha region and the Gerudo Desert.

"Wha- what was that?" said Mipha as she got nervous.

"I don't know and I don't like it," said Urbosa.

"Did those things hit our divine beasts?" Daruk asked.

"I don't know, but we need them to take on Ganon," said Link.

"I'll notify the any personnel that is stationed near their domains to investigate and to make sure no one is harmed," said Ezra.

"Good luck champions and marines," said Impa as they leave and began parting their ways to their divine beasts and Link, Zelda, and the Royal Marines set out to Hyrule Castle.

"Well little princess, good luck with helping your people and Link, Ezra, keep her safe." said Urbosa as she smiles and begins making her to the Gerudo Desert.

"Ol' Rudania is waiting for me, better get going. Good luck, all of you," Daruk says as he puts his thumb up and smiles.

"See you Daruk," said Link then Daruk takes off to Death Mountain.

Link sees Mipha looking at the Lanayru region, then he walks up to her.

"Are you alright Mipha?" Link asks her.

"I'm fine Link," she said very quietly. "I hope I can still help you with Vah Ruta. After seeing what the Calamity has done, I'm... not sure if.... I," then Link stops her by hugging her.

"You'll be just fine, I trust you with Vah Ruta," said Link as he lets go of Mipha.

"Please be careful Link," said Mipha.

"I will, and when this is over, I will fulfill your promise," said Link as he smiles at her.

"Come on Link, the Calamity won't be waiting for us!!!!" Ezra shouted as he and Zelda and the marines are ahead.

Link runs to catch-up with Ezra and Zelda and while he looks back and smiles and waves his hand at Mipha. She waves back and smiles as she begins making her to Hylia River leading to the Zora River.

"Don't worry Link, you'll see her again I hope," said Ezra.

"Yeah, but let's not worry about that, it's time we put an end to this," said Link.

"Understood Link," said Ezra.

The princess, the hylian champion, and the marines began their march toward Hyrule Castle. Not knowing what dangers they were heading to, the marines and the royal guards began making evacuation efforts in Hyrule Castle Town as soldiers rallied civilians to carriages. The marines were waiting for their commander and hylian champion along with other knights.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the Lanayru region, the Zora Champion was swimming her to the Zora province, almost reaching the Zora's Domain itself. But Mipha stopped, she felt something, she couldn't feel the presence of Vah Ruta. Then all of a sudden a vision engulfed her.

She saw Link... fighting something. He was very wounded. Then.... she saw Zelda..... in pain. Mechanical beings appeared..... overrunning Link and Zelda..... Mipha couldn't bare what she just saw. Then more visions appears, she saw Revali being shot out of the sky by his divine beast, Urbosa fight an overwhelming force, a monster stronger than her..... then she saw Daruk fall from his divine beast down from Death Mountain.

The visions ended and Mipha's fears the worst to happened, but then she hears a serene, calm voice.

"// _What you just saw.... was the original timeline and the fate of your friends...._ //" the mysterious voice said. " _Your fate was put to an end when you enter your beast..... But in this life..... your fate has been rewritten....."_

"Then what should I do?" said Mipha.

" _Save them.... you must save your friends...._ " said the voice as it fades.

Mipha had no idea what she was up against, but she knows her friends and comrades were in danger. So she turned around and began making her way to Hyrule Castle.

"Father.... forgive me.... if never make it back, I have to help him," Mipha said as she looks back at the domain.

She swims downstream from the Zora River to Hylia River hoping to make it to the castle moat. But when she make her way to Hyrule Castle, she finds nothing but devastation.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Death Mountain, one of the tallest mountains in all of Hyrule and home of the Gorons. Daruk was climbing his way up the Eldin Volcano where he left his Divine Beast Vah Rudania.

"Ooh, this is quite the journey, hang on Rudania I'm coming," said Daruk as he was climbing up the volcano. "Maybe I should have left Rudania on solid ground, but he always seems to like being on high places. All this climbing is making me hungry."

Daruk continues to climb up the mountain but then it begins to rumble.

"Argh... ugh.... wha- what is the meaning of this?!" said Daruk holding on a cliff.

All of a sudden, the Eldin Volcano erupts spewing out lava all over Death Mountain. Rock began tumbling down on Daruk, he activates his protective shield to keep the rocks from hitting him. When it was over, he continues looking for his divine beast, but Vah Rudania wasn't himself.

"There you are Rudania, I'm glad your alright!" said Daruk.

But Rudania did not come any closer to his champion, instead he roared aggressively and used his hammer-like tail to smash the volcano.

"Argh... Rudania what's the big idea!!" said Daruk as another eruption occurs from the volcano.

Rudania then turns away from Daruk and climbs to the top of Death Mountain.

"Wait.... Rudania.... come back!!!!" Daruk shouts as he struggles to continue climbing with all these rocks falling onto him.

Rudania didn't respond and continued to climbing up to the top of Death Mountain.

Daruk could not take it anymore, his efforts on trying to catch up to his divine beast was falling. The eruption of the Eldin Volcano keeps holding the Goron Champion back. Then a massive boulder begins tumbling down the mountain heading towards the Goron. It hits his barrier and knocks him down the mountain.

"Woah...... Oof.. argh...." screamed Daruk as he tumbles down Death Mountain. He then uses his protective barrier to shield himself from the impacts as he fall down. As soon he looks down, he sees a lava lake. With nothing to stop his fall, Daruk thought to himself as he believes he was going to die by lava. But then, a golden light shrouds around Daruk and dissipates into the sky, before he lands onto the lava lake.

The golden light later appears on the fields of Hyrule and Daruk impacts the ground knocking him out unconsciously.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Revali the Rito Champion, makes his way to his divine beast crossing over the Hyrule Field to Tabantha Region, unaware that malicious object flew right past him. As he saw the unknown object impact his divine beast, turning the colors from a calm blue to malice purple.

"What was that, is this the Calamity's doing?" said Revali. "No matter, my objectives are still the same; hit the Calamity Ganon with all the might I have!"

And with that, Revali's determination remains unchanged and continues towards Vah Medoh. However, as soon as Revali reaches a close proximity, Vah Medoh activates its protective shield blocking the Rito Champion from entering his divine beast.

"Medoh!!! What is the meaning of this?!! Let me in!!!" Revali ordered.

Vah Medoh didn't obey, instead it activates its defense systems and turrets and targets Revali. Revali saw the turrets open fire on him, so he evaded the shots by flying away, but he wasn't trying to retreat other than to find another way into his divine beast. Revali used his Eagle bow and loaded with bomb arrows, and fired at Medoh's shield. It made no effect, the shield didn't break so he looked for another way to take down the shields. He then targeted the turrets, Revali managed to take down one of them, but Medoh brought out more turrets. Instead of a laser turret, it was a turret that shoots blue bolts that explode while in the air. Revali tried to dodge the anti air turrets but they manage to knock him out of sky. He crashes on one of the trees near north of the Rito Village. He felt the burns that Medoh's defense systems gave him but he did not want to give up, not on everything he has worked and trained for. Before Revali took off to try again to enter his divine beast, he was stopped by a Rito soldier who was giving him a message.

"Master Revali!" the Rito soldier calls out. "Message from the Sheikah Chief Impa!"

"What is it, now is not the time! The Calamity is here and I can't miss my opportunity to finish him!" said Revali as he grows very impatient.

"It's a warning for all champions, Master Revali." said the Rito soldier.

"Lady Impa informs you and the other champions not to enter your divine beasts..."

"WHAT WHY?! First, we trained ourselves to master our divine beasts and then the Calamity finally awakens after a millennia only for us to not used them in a time of need! I can't believe this!" said Revali as he is infuriated by this message.

"Master, Lady Impa only wishes to ensure your safety-"

"And let the Calamity take over our entire kingdom, I don't think so." said Revali as he interrupts the soldier. "I am going after my divine beast if it's the last thing I ever do."

"B-But Master, what about Lady Impa's wishes?" asked the Rito soldier.

"That doesn't matter, inform Chief Kaneli about the situation of the Calamity and have our people be brought to safety." said Revali.

"And what about you, Master?" said the soldier. 

"I don't need anyone's help, I can do this by myself. Now go, protect our village," ordered Revali.

"As you wish, Master." said the soldier as he takes off and flys to the Rito chief's cabin.

Revali takes off to sky and attempts to find his way into Vah Medoh, but his attempts were futile. He keeps getting outgunned by Medoh's turrets, injuring him severely to the point that the Rito Warriors came to aid and bring him away from his divine beast. Revali refused to be brought home, but his injuries hindered his ability to fly. Vah Medoh later moved north of the Tabantha Region and into the Hebra Mountains. With Medoh's presence in the Hebra Region, it started brewing snowstorms and began moving towards the Rito Village. Medoh would come every now and then and Revali uses these chances to reclaim his divine beast but they were still no success. Vah Medoh continues to circle around both the Tabantha Region and the Hebra Region, brewing even stronger snowstorms eventually becoming full scale blizzards.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Urbosa the Gerudo Champion, finally arrived to the Gerudo Desert. With a couple of Gerudo warriors and their captain, waiting for her to take her sand seal and surf her way to Divine Beast Vah Naboris.

"Milady, we have been waiting for you," said the Gerudo Captain.

"Sav'saaba my sisters, the time has come. Calamity Ganon has awakened," said Urbosa.

"Then lets make haste to your Divine Beast. Allow us to accompany you," said the Captain.

"Very well then," said Urbosa.

Urbosa takes her Daybreaker Shield and rides with her sand seal. The Gerudo Captain and her warriors followed right behind her and made their way to the southern Gerudo desert. However the winds and sands began to pick up, Urbosa saw Vah Naboris on the horizon but the sands and wind began to rise. A sandstorm was formed but that didn't stop the Gerudo Champion nor her sisters-in-arms so they continued surfing their way to the Divine Beast.

"Lady Urbosa, this sandstorm isn't natural", said the Gerudo Captain.

"No it isn't, but we need to keep going," replied Urbosa.

Then the sand seals began to act up as they were afraid of something. They began to squeal and shake off the ropes of the Gerudo Warriors.

"Milady, the seals...." says one of the Gerudo warriors. 

"I can't control mine", says another warrior.

The sandstorm gets more thicker as the winds get stronger, causing one of the Gerudo warriors to lose her grip and tumbles on sands.

"Ahhh!!! Damn...." said the warrior as she gets up.

"Chief!!! Captain!!! She fell off!!! I'm going to get her!!" said the near by Gerudo warrior as she lets go of the sand seal.

Urbosa saw her fellow sisters struggle to keep with her and the Captain, but time was at the esscence. She need to get to Vah Naboris or many people will suffer, so she ordered her Captain to help her soldiers. 

"Captain Gara go help your squad, I can go on my own." said Urbosa.

"Are you sure about this Chief, I don't trust these conditions-" said the Gerudo Captain then she gets interupted.

"We don't have time for this discussion, I need you to help our people. Don't worry about me, Alright?" said Urbosa.

"Yes Lady Urbosa," replied the captain but then a massive silhouette appears right behind them, it was Vah Naboris. "Chief behind you!!" she shouts.

Urbosa turns around and sees Naboris glowing a malicious red than a calm sky blue. All of a sudden the sandstorm stopped because the divine beast stop moving. The Gerudo warriors that lagged behind caught up to Urbosa and the captain as they see Vah Naboris with very own eyes up close, it was massive. 

"What do you make of this Chief?" said one the warriors. 

"We are about to find out... Naboris!!!" Urbosa calls out then she snaps her fingers. But the divine beast did not respond to her instead it gave out an aggressive roar and activated its defensive weapons. Two tesla towers on the humps of the divine beast began to light up a create a ball of electricity and targeted the Gerudo Champion and her warriors with a targeting reticle glowing on the sands.

Urbosa by surprise took her Thunder Helm that was latched on the side of her belt and put on. Then the helm displayed a safe radius around her where lightning can't touch.

"Everyone quickly, gather together", Urbosa yelled as every warrior gathers around the Gerudo Champion.

Then the targeting reticle of tesla grows smaller than BOOM!! The whole area around the Gerudo Warriors was struck by a massive lightning bolt.

"Phew that was close",said one of the warriors.

"No time to celebrate, its going to hit us again!" said the Gerudo captain.

Naboris strikes the Gerudo warriors with another lightning bolt multiple times as they push forward, Naboris strikes them again, this time knocking down Urbosa.

"Chief!!" said the Gerudo captain.

"She's to strong, Naboris hits again, the thunder helm will lose its power to protect us." said Urbosa as she gets up. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but we need to fall back..." 

"WHAT?!" said the Gerudo captain. "Chief Urbosa we have been in battles before and came out victorious we have never backed down, why now." 

"I can't risk losing you and my fellow sisters, I appreciate your reasoning but this is different from any battle. Something is being setup and I don't know what. All I know is Hyrule gonna have to survive without my divine beast. Lets return home, I will discuss this with Lady Impa about this if I can reach her." said Urbosa. 

"Very well then..." sighed the captain. "Alright everyone lets return home."

Urbosa and her warriors escape Vah Naboris defense range with Urbosa looking back at her divine beast moves southwest of the Gerudo Desert as it creates more sand clouds. She looks down very disappointed knowing she put a lot of effort into controlling her divine beast and having to wait a couple years for Calamity Ganon to awaken only her preparations to be wasted, but then Urbosa heard a voice of a voe. She looks around, it was a Sheikah messenger wearing what appears to be the Sheikah armor. This was her chance to get her word to Lady Impa.

"Lady Urbosa, message from Lady Impa. It is very urgent that you listen." said the messenger.

"Well your just in time I was going to send my message to Lady Impa as well, so does she have to say." said Urbosa.

"It's a warning, DO NOT ENTER YOUR DIVINE BEAST." said the messenger.

"I tried to enter Vah Naboris but she was acting very aggressive to me and my sisters and glowing a very suspicious color that I've never seen before." said Urbosa.

"Well Lady Impa had tried to warn you and the champions but all of you left so quickly. So she sent us messengers to stop you." said the messenger.

"What about Link and Zelda?" asked Urbosa.

Before the messenger spoke, a pulm of smoke surrounded the Sheikah messenger and the Gerudo warriors causing them to draw their weapons. As the smoke settled down a warrior in slim red armor and white mask with Sheikah emblem upside appeared. It was the Yiga Clan.

"They will be dead and so will the other so-called champions!" said the Yiga warrior drawing his vicious sickle.

"So the Yiga Clan was behind this was it." said Urbosa. "I should've known." 

"More or so, but our master has tasked us to kill you since you never entered your divine beast. None of the champions entered their divine beast and that was a mistake in our grand plan create new a world. Now we have to do the job ourselves." said Yiga Clan warrior as he and his clan draw their weapons.

"Thanks for the exposition, I've been longing for a battle for some time, shall we my sisters. said Urbosa as she draws her Simitar of the Seven and her Daybreaker Shield. 

"Allow me to fight alongside you milady." said the Sheikah messenger as he draws his katana from his scarbard.

The Yiga clan foot soldiers armed with Vicious Sickles, began to charge at Urbosa and the Gerudo warriors with fast speeds, but Urbosa caught the blade clashing with her simitar. She quickly parrys the Yiga soldier knocking him off balance. Two Gerudo warriors armed with golden spears, counters the attackers by thrusting their spears at the soldiers injuring them. Two more foot soldiers attacked from rear of the spear fighters using Death cleavers, with injured them. Urbosa rushed to fight off the Yiga foot soldiers to save her sister in arms but the stopped by a Yiga Blademaster with a Windcleaver. Captain Gara, the Gerudo captain, attacks the Blademaster using her golden claymore.

"Go milady, this one's mine." said the captain as she blocks the Yiga blademaster's wind attacks. 

Urbosa nodds and goes to save her fellow warriors. Gara had made swift moves with her claymore as she tries avoid the blademaster's attacks. The Sheikah messenger joins the captain after him dealing with a foot soldier armed with a bolt-action rifle. The foot soldier hasn't fired a single shot since the messenger used his bow on him. The messenge saves Gara from move that could have gotten her impaled by the blademaster's cleaver by using his boomerang knocking the balance off of the Blademaster. The boomerang flew into sand, the Sheikah messenger drew his katana at the Blademaster and clashes with blade hitting one another.

The Gerudo captain regains her strength and charges at the Yiga Blademaster with a heavy strike from her claymore. Urbosa finished off the other Yiga foot soldiers with ease, she and the other Gerudo warriors goes to help the messenger and the captain. The Blademaster caught the captain in vulnerable spot after making swift moves around her, he he wounds her by scraping her legs and hitting her back with his cleaver.

The Yiga Blademaster caught the attention of the Gerudo Champion. Now his objective is clear; kill the champion. He raised his windcleaver and begins his clash with Urbosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn procrastination took a toll on me. Oh well better than nothing I guess... by the way this took to long for me to make maybe my chapters should be short or have events get separate chapters....... Whatever just go make things work.


	4. The Fall of Hyrule.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda make their way to Hyrule Castle only for their ancient allies to betray them.
> 
> The Royal Army fights to protect their people but are overwhelm and have to make a hasty retreat.
> 
> Mipha arrives to the castle moat after the army retreats only to see hapless soldiers who were left behind, get overwhelm. She sets out to find Link and Zelda.

The Hylian Champion and princess finally arrived to Castle town. Utter chaos and panic had begun. Soldiers began gathering civilians, marines rallying and families fleeing from their homes. Link and Zelda made their way towards the plaza where one of the officers were giving orders to the other soldiers. Link, Zelda, and the marine commander approach the hylian officer.

"What is the status of the castle and everyone else that's in there?" asked Ezra.

"No word or communication from within the castle. Right now our knights are trying to open the gates. The castle is still intact but there is this purple smoke surrounding it" said the officer.

"We need that gate open, the king and everyone else is still in there" said Link. Then another explosion happened, causing the ground to rumble. It was coming from the castle again, this time spurs of purple objects flew to sky and comes down, impacting the ground. All of a sudden four gigantic pillars began rising from the corners of the castle, imbue a malicious color. 

"What was that?" asked Zelda as she looks at the castle.

Link and Ezra look at the castle too, but then they heard an small explosion coming from within the castle. The soldiers fell silent and began taking defensive positions. Marines readied their rifles and knights raised their shields and unsheathed their weapons. Then a guardian climbs up from the castle wall and fires it's laser at a building cause debris to fall on some knights. More guardians appear from the castle an began firing, this time at the soldiers, causing them to panic and fall back.

""Marines, open fire!!!" one of officers yelled and then rifles ablazed. Bullets flying all over the guardians as they push towards the plaza. The guardians fired back at soldiers as they progressed, some knights carried bombs and began throwing them at the guardians, others like the marines carried rockets and launches them. They were small but they packed the punch. It was enough to destroy a guardian but more keep coming.

Link and Zelda sought to find cover from guardians as they surround Castle town. Ezra follows behind them along with other knights and marines. A guardian approaches Link and begins targeting him. Zelda shrieks a bit as Link draws his Master Sword and Ezra draws his rifle and attacks the guardian, taking it down before it harms anyone.

"That was close", said Ezra as he looks at Link, "but more are coming".

Link nodds, "We need to retake the castle, we trained long and hard for this. We can't give up now," he said as he looks knights and marines he has at his side.

Hearing all the gunfire and shouting of soldiers and screaming of civilians, all Link could think about trying to ending as quickly as possible, so tries give orders to marines. 

"Ezra, get your marines to help evacuate the civilians and bring these knights and the princess with you," Link orders.

"What?! Don't tell me you are going to take the Calamity on your own. Zelda hasn't even unlocked her sealing powers. At this point it's suicide to go against Ganon," said Ezra.

"I know, but I'm going to create a diversion. I going to draw the attention of the guardians while you and the marines get the civilians out of here." said Link.

"I don't agree to this plan Link, you are going to get yourself killed. But you are right about needing someone to help get our people out of here." said Zelda.

"Yeah, you can't fight those things on your own. Let us fight alongside you." said one of the knights.

"Those guardians are nothing to us marines, let us take them on, oorah!!!" said one of marines.

"Oorah!!!" said the rest of knights and marines.

"If that's the case I'm fighting with you too, you are not in this alone Link, understood?" said Ezra.

"Very well then..." sighed Link as he looks down, "just try not to get yourselves killed alright?" Everyone nodds but Link looks at Zelda. "We need you to help with the evacuation, we can't put you in any danger."

"I know Link, just come back in one piece." said Zelda.

Link nodds and turns to some knights and a marine, "You two, take Zelda with you, and you marine, find any other soldiers out there and help with the evacuation, I'm counting on all of you to protect Princess Zelda and the people" he orders.

"Yes sir!" said one of the knights, "don't worry, the princess will be safe with us," said another knight.

"Good luck and be careful", said Zelda and Link nodded. He turns back to rest of knights and marines.

Then the two knights and the marine left with the princess and began helping civilians and gathering soldiers to help evacuate the people and their families.

"I hope they'll be alright," said Ezra as he begins to command of his marines. "Alright marines, steel yourselves, and weapons free. Take down as many guardians as you can. We need to buy the evacuation some time, alright let's go!"

Link and Ezra began to take charge as marines and knights follow behind taking cover. The guardians drew their attention to the two knights as their swords were raised. The marines began firing at the guardians as Link swings his Master Sword at the guardian, Ezra fires his rifle at the guardian's targeting receptor, stunning it allowing him to quickly draw his exalted blade from his hand and swiftly slice through the guardian's armor, destroying it in the process. 

The exalted blade was sword of Hyrule's chosen Excalibur or sword of the King. Ezra thought the Excalibur was the hero who wields the Master Sword but that serves a different role. Ezra did possess the exalted blade but to truely brand the Excalibur, he must endure the Trials of the Excalibur to test his steel, but that never happened. He invested most time as a marine commander. Leading the Royal marines to protect the kingdom. Ezra thought to himself seeing Link, the Hylian Champion chosen by the goddess to take the Master Sword and slay the darkness before him. Could he have followed his true purpose as Excalibur, sword of the King or stand as the current leader of a small army that would eventually become the future of Hyrule's prosperity. That's what burdens Ezra the most, knowing his purpose and path to take. But then reality comes back as Ezra see an explosion happen in front of him, causing him to recoil back.

"Commander!!" shouted one of marines with familiar femine voice. It was Nockiya, the once Sheikah member now serving the Royal marines and a close friend to Ezra and Link. 

"Nock, what's the situation and where's Link?" said Ezra as he regains his focus. 

"The guardians are pushing forward and we're losing ground fast" said Nockiya or Nock for her short name. "We need to fall back, Link took the knights into more fortified positions. However he got injured while fighting the guardians."

"Damnit" said Ezra looking around for any other marines, "Alright we need to regroup at the plaza but we can't afford extend our losses. Nock call all assets in the area a regroup at the plaza. Understood?" 

"Yes sir!" said Nockiya. The marines gather their munitions, rifles and whatever weapons they can find. Ezra picked up a Knight's Broadsword and a Soldier's spear. Nock wears a Knight's Claymore on her back and carries a Broadsword on her side. The rest of the marines fell back into the alleyways of the town. 

The guardians began climbing on top of the roof and began firing their laser cannons at anything that moves. Soldiers began running and trying to take cover and hide. People began running for their lives, taking their families or posessions.

Meanwhile, the evacuation has begun. Zelda begun looking for people that need help. She can hear so much screaming from the civilians, seeing Guardians, their once former protectors now turning against. Was this Calamity Ganon's doing? To turn their own weapons against them? What about the Divine Beasts? Where are the other champions? Shouldn't they help them in aid their fight against Ganon? Zelda grew anxious about their whole plan of defeating the Calamity without her sealing powers. Without it, the Hero cannot stop Ganon from coming back up and the Divine Beasts cannot destroy him either. Zelda's thoughts continue to race until a woman gets her attention. 

"Princess Zelda, please help me, my husband is trapped in my home trying to get my son out but its falling apart and I can't leave them there to die!" said the woman whose tears drip from her eyes as she desperately wants to save her family.

"Yes, I'll try to help but I also need someone to help me, please remain calm I will get your family back in one piece." said Zelda.

"Thank you, your Highness!" said the woman as she wipes her eyes.

Zelda begins looking for some knights or marines that can help her, then she spots a marine directing civilians to the evacuation site. She then calls out to him.

"HEY! SOLDIER, OVER HERE!" shouted Zelda as she gets the marines attention.

The marine hears her call and races towards them. "Your Majesty, you should head for the evacuation site, its not safe out here." said the marine.

"No, I need your help, this lady's family is trapped and I need your help to free them." said Zelda.

"Yes your highness, milady please show us where they are." said the marine.

"Yes, this way." said the woman.

As they the woman leads the way to her burning house as Zelda and the marine follow her, the knights continue to fight the approaching guardians. Casualties took a toll upon the knights and marines. Guardians continue their onslaught killing anyone and destroying everything in their path. The houses were falling apart, debris fill the streets, and fire was spurred into the plaza and every corner around Castle Town. It was a battlefield between man and machine.

Link continues to take down Guardians left and right with his Master Sword. Ezra, Nockiya and a couple knight and marines managed to catch up Link and back him up, taking down any Guardian that tries to overwhelm him. Link sees no progress of the Hylian Army being made to enter the castle, so he orders everyone to follow him to castle. 

"Everyone follow me into the castle!" said Link.

Before they reached gates, another Guardian approach the group. It had three propellers attached around it and is orientated upside-down, this one was airborne.

"SKYWATCHER!!!" shouted Nock and pointed at the approaching guardians.

The marines fired their rifles at the Skywatcher guardian and it fires its laser canon back at them. Instead of hitting the group, the laser hits the bridge, causing it to collapse.

"Woah, everyone off the bridge NOW!!" Ezra immediately order as everyone runs back to the entrance of the bridge. Then the whole bridge falls apart with the rumble falling into the most.

"Is everyone accounted for?" said Ezra while panting.

"Yes we're good." said Nock and everyone else nodded as they are taking breath.

"Link?" Ezra asked.

"Yes" said Link as he nods and sheathed his Master Sword.

"(Sighs) I don't think there is another way to get into the castle. At this point, I'm sure everyone in there is already dead. We need to retreat." said Ezra. 

"We don't have much of a choice. We lost." said Link, then he hears more guardians approaching.

"Damn, more of those flying bastards." said a knight. 

"It's over man" said another knight.

"All right I'm calling a full retreat, we need to leave Castle Town. I'm sure we bought the evacuation enough time to leave." said Link. "Head to the Hyrule fields and disappear."

"Yes sir!!!" said the soldiers.

They all head their way to the plaza of Castle Town. The last carriage for evacuation is beginning to leave. Zelda is still there helping people leave. Link and the remaining Hylian Army caught up to the final carriage.

"Your Highness, please get in here, we're getting the hell out of here!" said the conductor.

"We can't, there's not enough room!" said one of the passengers.

"No, take these people to Fort Akkala. They will be safe there." said Zelda. "I'm going to Karkariko, I'll be safe there."

"Are you serious?!" said the conductor.

"Now is not the time for this. I'll take her there, just get these civilians to safety!" said Link.

"Very well than, Godspeed your highness and good luck to all of you!" said the conductor takes off with the last carriage leaving only Link, Zelda and the rest of the army at the entrance of Castle Town.

The last carriage left but it wasn't long before a guardian manage to stop it and destroy it along with its passengers.

"NOOO!" screamed Zelda as she is traumatized by its destruction.

More guardians appeared and knights and marines began fighting for their lives. 

"INCOMING!" shouted a knight as he gets hit by a guardian's laser. Other knights suffered the same fate as well as the marines. 

Soldiers began dying left and right. Link then grabs Zelda's hand and began to run as fast as he can until he no longer feels himself breathing. 

"EVERYONE, RETREAT!!!" Ezra ordered the remaining knights and marines. Many knights and marines followed Ezra as he runs to catch up with Link and Zelda.

The other remaining soldiers either stayed fighting in Castle Town ruins or ran away and hid from the guardians.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mipha had finally arrived at the to Hyrule Castle Moat but what she saw brought her horror. Two hylian knights were running from what appears a be a guardian. The guardian blasted one of knights causing him rag doll off the ground, killing him in the process. The other knight jumps into the moat to hide from the guardian. All Mipha could do is help the knight get to solid ground before he drowns. 

Mipha swam to the knight and grabbed his armored torso and dragged him to a nearby pier. She gets out of the moat and pulls him out onto the ground.

"Are you alright sir?" Mipha asked.

"Yes, thank you so much." said the knight as he regains his breath. 

"What happened, why are the guardians attacking you?" Mipha asked.

"I don't know. The guardians have gone AWOL or out a control! It attack me and my partner but unfortunately he didn't make. I'm lucky to be alive!" said the knight.

Mipha nods, "Where's Link and Zelda? I need to help them, they are in trouble." she said.

"I don't know but I wouldn't go there into the castle, not with those things causing so much chaos. Us knights aren't meant to those machines. But I don't think they are in the castle. They could be helping the people in Castle Town." said the knight. "Say, aren't you the Zora champion?"

"Yes." said Mipha.

"Then take that stair way up, it will take you to Castle Town." said the knight.

"Thank you" said Mipha.

"Hey, if you run into a guardian, run away. Don't even think about fighting them, unless that weapon of yours is strong enough to pierce its armor, still not worth it. Actually I'd suggest you don't go there at all." said the knight.

"No, my friends are in trouble and swore to protect them, no matter what." said Mipha with her eyes spark with determination.

"(Sigh) Fine, its your funeral. Good luck to you!" said the knight.

"You too" said Mipha as she runs up the stairs. 

Mipha arrives to Castle Town, all she sees is destruction. Buildings on fire, debris all over the place, the screaming of people, and the firing of machine guns and guardians. As Mipha looks around, she finds a marine dead on the ground with both legs blown off and left arm severed. 

"Ugh...... I'm so sorry." said Mipha as she puts her fingers on the marines eyes to close them. Then she picks up the marine's rifle, an automatic M4a1. It was half loaded so she replaces the magizine with a full one and holsters it on her back. She then continues to her search for Link and Zelda. 

It wasn't long until a guardian comes in contact with Mipha. The guardian targets her, Mipha attempts to run and hide from the guardian until a marine hits its targeting receptor, stunning the guardian.

"Hey Zora, get over here, quickly!" shouted the marine.

Mipha used this opportunity and ran toward the building. The marine opened the door and in it housed refugees and other soldiers.

"Are you alright?" asked the marine.

"Yes, I'm fine." said Mipha as she catches her breath. 

The marine peaks outside. "Aren't you Zora Champion Mipha, shouldn't you be in your divine beast?" said the marine

"Its a long story, but I need to find Link and Zelda." said Mipha.

"Well your out of luck, they already left Castle Town, while we're here trying to evacuate the rest of the civilians." said another soldier.

"Well do you at least know where there going?" said Mipha as she looks at the soldiers.

"Well we don't know." said another soldier.

"Communications is lost" said another. Soldiers began mumbling and having subtle discussions.

"They could be heading to Kakariko Village" said one the knights.

"Well you have a point, Princess Zelda does have strong ties with the Shiekah. Perhaps you should go to Kakariko, but its likely they may be overruned by the guardians" said the marine.

"No they couldn't have been. I know Link wouldn't put Zelda in harms way, I need to get there. Can you help me?" said Mipha.

"Well we can't, with many injured civilians and soldiers here. Its to much to carry and we can't leave them to die." said the marine.

"I can heal them." said Mipha.

Mipha begins her work by healing many of the wounded soldiers and denizens.

"Thank you!" said one of soldiers. 

"Your a life saver!" said another.

"Its a miracle!" said a woman.

"We're saved!" said a man. 

"Bless you." said an old woman.

"Thank you for saving my grandmother!" said a little girl.

"You are all welcome." said Mipha as she begins to feel exhaustion.

"Perhaps the light hasn't faded yet, thank you Zora Champion." said the marine. "Alright soldiers time to get these people out of here!"

"Hoorah!" Shouted the soldiers.

All of them began rallied around the Zora Champion and started moving towards the Castle Town entrance and with luck they weren't spotted by a single guardian. They all travelled in a group until Mipha separated herself. The marine who lead the rally manage to catch up to her and offer gratitude.

"Hey Champion Mipha! Thanks to you none of us would be out here now. Your actions won't be forgotten." said the marine.

"It is my pleasure." said Mipha. 

"Anyway Kakariko is just ahead, just head south. Alright?" said the marine.

"Yes, thank you" said Mipha. 

"Good luck to you and hey if your lucky you could catch up to Princess Zelda and Captain Link." said the marine as he leaves and returns to the retreating group of refugees.

Mipha now continues her path to down to the southern fields of Hyrule in hopes of finding Link and Zelda. There were no nearby rivers so she has to travel on foot. Mipha unholsters her rifle to prepare for any guardians that may come for her. What awaits her down the fields? Will she be able to find Link and Zelda before the guardians do? Only time will tell for certain.......


	5. A Bittersweet Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha finally leaves Hyrule Castle Town and sets off to Kakariko to find Link and Zelda but she encounters a familar comrade. Devastated by Hyrule's destruction, Zelda mourns over her losses but Link and Ezra insists they keep moving and mourn later but until hope shines there hearts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter maybe short but sometimes little things give big pictures. ; )

The day was setting, dark grey clouds blanket the sky, the apocalypse was nigh. Calamity Ganon had begun spreading his darkness knowing that his plans were some how foiled. Angered by this he spread his malice to every corner of Hyrule.

Mipha having to run from guardians, she finds a river. She was at the Fields of Hyrule. She stayed hidden underwater, waiting for the guardians to pass. The guardians searched around for anything that moves, they found nothing so they moved on. Mipha gets out of the river and continues her travel down the fields. She was exhausted and out of breath, having to run and hide from the guardians. She doesn't know how far must she go. She continued to move until she notice someone lying on the ground. It was rock orange, had white spike hair, and was wearing a blue scarf. When Mipha got close and she saw it was champion's scarf.

It was Daruk, the Goron Champion.

"Daruk! Daruk! Hey wake up! Come on, wake up!" said Mipha as she tries to shake him.

Mipha then noticing all the cracks and scrapes all over his body, so she puts both her hands on Daruk's forehead and his body. Daruk began to groan as Mipha continues to heal him. Her hands emitted a bluish green light that luminates her body. The cracks seal, the scars disappear, and the body becomes whole again. Daruk finally wakes up, Mipha is exhausted.

"Mipha, is that you?" said Daruk.

"Yes, its me. I'm glad your okay." said Mipha.

"What happened, where are we?" said Daruk as he gets up and grabs his Boulder Smasher.

"We are at the Fields of Hyrule. I'll explain things later, right now we need to head to Kakariko Village. We also need to find Link and Zelda and make sure they're okay." said Mipha.

"Alright little one, hey what happen to yer divine beast?" said Daruk.

"I could ask the same about yours but now is not the time." said Mipha.

Both of them heard more mechanzied sounds approaching from the north of the fields. It was the guardians and lots of them.

"We need to go now, before those things finds us!" said Mipha.

"Huh, are those guardians? But I thought they're on our side." said Daruk.

"Not anymore, I've seen turned against the hylian knights and soldiers. I believe Calamity Ganon controls them now." said Mipha.

"Well no matter, I've smashed a guardian before with my Boulder Smasher, when it went nuts. I'll do it again!" said Daruk as he raises his Boulder Smasher and rests it on his shoulder and smiles.

"I hope so, just be careful Daruk. There's no room for recklessness." said Mipha as she unholsters her Lightscale Trident. "Lets go."

The Zora and Goron champion began traveling south of the Hyrule Fields. Having stay hidden from the guardians, Daruk offered Mipha to use him as cover. Daruk would use his protective shield to cover her from the guardian's laser. Both champions did come across a couple stray guardians. Daruk used his Boulder Smasher and pound a guardian flat like a pancake, turning it to scrap metal. Mipha couldn't scratch a guardian with her Lightscale Trident, its armor was to strong. Daruk came in spinning with his claymore and smashed the guardian, making it almost fly. Mipha felt useless not being able to stand against a guardian until she remembered she picked up an assault rifle from a dead marine. Mipha holsters her trident and pulls out the rifle. She doesn't have any training with firearms but she knows how to use it. Its probably the only way she is ever going to any damage to a guardian.

"Mipha are you sure you can handle that thing? I really don't like crude weapons those." said Daruk with concern.

"Well, I don't like it either, but what choice do we have? We need to survive against those guardians. My trident is useless, but your Boulder Smasher can do damage to them." said Mipha. "I'll be careful with it and try not to hit you, okay?"

"I guess, but I don't want you to get hurt. Little guy may get upset if he sees you hurt. I'll be upset too..." said Daruk.

"I'll be fine Daruk, thank you." said Mipha. "We must continue going, we need to cross the Dueling Peaks if we're to get to Kakariko Village. I hope we catch to Link and Zelda soon. I'm worried about them."

"Yeah, lets go!" said Daruk.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clouds began to settle, the day was turning dark, the storm covered the sky in darkness. Our heroes barely escaped with their lives from the onslaught of the guardians. All Link thought about was running, running away from the mechanical machines that destroyed Hyrule. Link held Zelda’s hand with all his strength trying to keep her away from the guardians. A handful of knights and marines followed behind them, along with them Ezra, the marine commander and his squad of four other marines. The knights and marines were loyal to Link but more importantly their princess. With the king of Hyrule gone, they have no one to lead them, so look up to their hylian champion and princess for a solution. They continue to follow Link to where he thinks it is safe. They come across a forest near the Hyrule Field.

Zelda was exhausted from running but Link held a tight grip on her hand and he won’t let go, his other hand held on to the Master Sword. Zelda couldn’t continue running to the point her grip on Link finally slipped, causing her to fall to the ground.

”Princess!” Link shout as he loses grip on Zelda, seeing her fall made him turn back to help. It also gave time for the soldiers to catch up to them.

”Link! Princess Zelda!” Ezra shouted as he finally reaches them. The soldiers quickly formed a defensive perimeter around them.

Ezra and Link set aside their weapons and kneel to their princess who was shocked after all the events that took place up to this moment. Zelda began processing everything that happened but Link insists that they need get to safety but then Zelda spoke.

”How... how did it come to this...?” Zelda said softly. “The divine beast... the guardians... They’ve all turned against us. And everyone- Mipha, Urbosa, Revali, and Daruk... They could all be trapped inside those things... And it’s all my fault!!” She says as voice begins to raise in frustration.

Every soldier began to look the princess with silence and sorrow as their weapons rest, looking down at the mourning princess.

“Princess...” Ezra said softly.

“Our only hope for defeating Ganon is lost, all because I couldn’t harness this cursed power!” said Zelda as she begins to sob. “Everything... everything I’ve done up until now... It was all for nothing... So I really am just a failure!”

”Zelda... your not-“ Link said softly but Zelda continues going.

”All my friends... The entire kingdom... My father, most of all... I tried and I failed them all.... I’ve... left them all to die...” said Zelda as she sobs, then she holds onto Link as she cries in sorrow. Link tries to comfort her but at this point what can he do, he looks at Ezra and sighs. “I’m sorry... I failed all of you...”

“Princess... look I know things are bad, but we need to keep going. A lot good people lost their lives trying keep each other safe but we can’t sit here let our kingdom lie in ruins. We need to move on... we need you to lead us.” said Link.

“How can Link?!” shouted Zelda “All I will do is lead you all to your deaths! I’m not worthy of becoming the queen, let alone being a princess...” she continues to sob. Then one of the soldiers broke the silence.

“Princess, if you aren’t worthy then Hyrule is lost... but we didn’t come to give up just yet.” said a female marine. 

”Yeah, we are all still alive and still kicking, right?” said another marine but it was a male.

“Oorah” said one of the marines.

Then one of the knights began to speak up.

“It’s not like the calamity has won, not yet but we are still willing to serve you.” said the knight.

“Yeah we are all knights of Hyrule, we serve and protect the royal family and people.” said another knight.

“It is our failures, our egos, your highness that lead us to this moment” said Nockiya, “You alone don’t carry the burden.”

“Nock’s right, we as Royal Marines, failed our duty to protect the king, let alone our people, and but we cannot fail to our princess and our champion.” said Ezra.

“You are not alone Zelda, we all share the burden. You are of what we have for Hyrule’s future. As knights of Hyrule, we are to serve you till end, no matter what we will follow your footsteps and we will crave the future of our kingdom together!” said Link as he stands and raises his fist.

”Oorah!!!” shouted the knights and marines as they too raised their fists with the hylian champion.

Zelda gets up off the ground and looks at every single soldier around her. Seeing how loyal and determined her knights she feels her confidence slowly coming back.

“Are... you all sure... you are willing to follow this failure of a princess... to lead on the future of our kingdom?” Zelda said softly.

“Until our dying breaths, your highness.” Ezra said with confidence, the others nod in agreement and so did Link.

“Thank you... all of you... I’m grateful for everything you all have done... even though I don’t deserve such kindness...” said Zelda as she wipes her tears and begins to smile.

“So what do you want us to now?” asks Ezra as Zelda regain her composure.

“Our option is to head to Kakariko Village. We are going to find a way to reclaim the divine beasts and with luck we could save our champions.” said Link.

“Right, then let’s move shall we?” said Ezra.

Link and Zelda nods but before they move one of the marines calls out to something...

”Commander, we movement coming from the north!” said the marine.

”Is it a guardian?” Ezra asked.

”Unsure, but it’s moving at a hylian’s pace.” said the marine.

”Probably refugees, we could help them.” said Link.

Ezra agrees and he sends to knights to assist the fleeing refugees. But before the knights made contact, the refugees reveal themselves after coming out the vegetation from the forest. A Zora barring a champion’s scarf and a Goron with a scarf similar to the Zora’s finally comes to contact with the two knights. It was the Mipha and Daruk, they survived.

”Hey, it’s the champions!!!” shouted one of the leading knights.

”What?!” said Zelda shocked on what she heard.

“No way...” said Ezra.

Link ran towards the knights to see if it was true, he saw Mipha and Daruk with his own eyes, and it was a illusion after he shakes his head. He then calls out to them.

“MIPHA, DARUK!!! OVER HERE!!!”shouted Link as he waves his arms, he was shocked to see them here.

“Link!” Mipha shouted as she and Daruk ran towards Link and his group.

Mipha was the first to hold Link as he hold her too, then Daruk lift both Link and Mipha off their feet.

”Oof, okay... Daruk... too tight!” said Link.

Daruk then let go of both champions and responded to Link.

“Sorry little guy, we were very happy to see you again after all that chaos we’ve been through.” said Daruk.

Mipha nods as she regains herself.

“I’m happy to see you all too, but how did you all survive?” said Link.

“It’s a long story...” said Mipha.

Zelda and Ezra approach Link and the champions along with the rest of the soldiers.

“Tell me I’m not dreaming am I?” said Zelda.

“Sorry little princess. But you’re are wide awake.” replied Daruk.

But how... how did you escape your divine beasts? Zelda asked.

“Umm... the truth is.... we never made to our divine beasts.” Mipha spoke up.

“Yeah, Rudania went wonkers and knock me off Death Mountain, for some reason he wasn’t listening to me.” said Daruk.

”Ruta just disappeared... I... don’t know... what happened to her, but...” said Mipha but she stayed quiet.

“What about Urbosa or Revali? Have you seen them?” Ezra asked.

“No...” said Mipha.

”We haven’t seen them since we left Kakariko.” said Daruk.

“That doesn’t matter right now.” said Link. “What matters is that we have each other and we to focus on getting to Kakariko, together.”

”Link is right...” said Zelda. “We are going through this together, we find a way to retake our divine beasts. Until then we stick together.”

“Right.” said Mipha as she nods.

Then their short reunion was about to end when a marine pick a heavy activity from the north.

”Commander! Captain! We got movement coming from the north!” said the marine.

“Probably guardians and lots of them, we to go now!” said Ezra.

“Alright then. Champions! Everyone! To Kakariko!” rallied Daruk.

”Oorah!!!” said the knights and marines.

Everyone began their movement down south of Hyrule toward the Dueling Peaks. The whole group made time to rest under the peaks, Zelda got her chance to speak to Mipha.

“I’m really glad you made it out alive Mipha. Guess I really underestimated you.” said Zelda.

“Its okay princess... I’m surprised we made it this far.” said Mipha as she smiles.

“You me both.” said Zelda. “(Sighs) You know your father is really going to be worried about you. The whole Zora kingdom will worry about your absence.”

“I know... but I saw things that... didn’t seem right.” said Mipha. “I hope my father will forgive me for not showing to the domain, especially at a time like this.”

“I know he will, your father is very forgiving... unlike mine.” said Zelda as she looks down. You are only trying to help your friends in need.”

”What happened to your father, Zelda?” Mipha asked.

“I don’t know...” said Zelda as she sound so depressed. “But don’t think he made out of the castle... it’s likely... that he’s... gone....”

Mipha saw how sad Zelda was after all the loss she had to undertake, so she hugged her.

”I’m so sorry.... Zelda....” Mipha said softly.

Link finally joins both princesses seeing how both we’re holding each other.

“Is... everything alright with you two?” Link asked softly.

“Yes...” said Zelda as she let’s go of the Zora Champion.

Mipha looks at Link as he approaches her, he then gives her a proper hug since Daruk gave them hearty one. Mipha’s face did turn pink a little as she smiled but then Link let go of her. 

“I’m really grateful that we’re still together on this, Zelda now it is time we make way to Kakariko. I hope our luck will still hold out.” said Link.

”I hope so too...” said Zelda.

Mipha nods as well.

“Umm Link...” said Mipha.

“What is it Mipha” Link replied.

Mipha unholsters the rifle she was carrying on her.

“I... want you to have it...” said Mipha as she hold out the rifle in front of Link.

“Mipha...” said Link.

“The guardians are merciless and... I know you can’t rely on the Master Sword alone...” said Mipha. “Take it, I will protect Zelda just as much as I will protect you.”

Link knows Mipha is right, he can’t rely on one sword. He will need all the help he can, so he takes the rifle from her and holsters it on his back.

“Thank you, Mipha.” said Link as he smiles. 

Ezra approaches Link to inform it’s time to go.

“Is everyone ready to go?” Ezra asked.

Everyone nodded.

“Link, I send my marines to recon the path ahead of us.” Ezra reported to Link. “I advise caution to everyone, the guardians are gathering towards Fort Hateno. It’s likely they are trying find to us but it seems they want to remove the hylian presences there. We can use this opportunity to our advantage. With the hylian remnant holding position at the fort and drawing the attention of the guardians, we use this chance to sneak through them from Ash Swamp.”

”Are you sure the guardians are unaware of our presence?” Link asked.

“Yes, but we need to be on guard.” said Ezra. “Those guardians are still coming from Hyrule Castle. There will be a lot of them, so once we move pass there mass numbers, we will make our push to Kakariko from there on out, understood?”

“Understood.” Link replied.

“Alright then, let’s move!” Ezra ordered.

Link, Zelda, and Mipha got up from there resting spot and followed Ezra and the knights. They finally catch up to Daruk, Nock and a couple of marines from the recon. Seeing all the guardians move so quickly and scouring the fields for any stragglers, made every soldier and champion wary, hoping that they will not notice them and move on. There were too many guardians to the point that they were up against a mechanical army of mindless machines that will destroy anything that gets in. Link and the champions stood around the hylian princess at ruin outpost as they hid themselves behind the rocks and rubble. The marines and knights followed behind them, Ezra and Nockiya took lead and scan the fields. The guardians had moved on, they are getting close to Kakariko Village. But then, they spotted three guardians blocking the entrance to the village. Two more were patrolling the fields of Ash Swamp.

”Damn!” said Ezra.

“Ugh we’re so close to home.” said Nock.

“What’s going on Commander?” Link asked.

“There are guardians blocking our way to Kakariko.” said Ezra.

“What are going to do?” Zelda asked as she looks at the guardians.

Ezra sighed as he gets up takes a glance at the guardians one more time, then he has his only option.

”We are gonna have to create a distraction. Those guardians won’t be going anywhere so this the only option I have.” said Ezra. “Us marines and knights will draw their attention. Link, take Princess Zelda and the champions with you to Kakariko.” he ordered.

”And leave you all to die. We are supposed to stick together on this.” said Link.

“I know but, we can’t risk endangering life of the princess nor her champions.” said Ezra.

“Link, us marines and even knights are willing give our lives for the future of Hyrule, but we need you to do your duty and protect the princess while we do our duty to protect the champions, which includes you.” said Nock.

“Don’t worry about us Link, once you get the princess and the champions to Kakariko, have Lady Impa send reinforcements to aid us.” said Ezra.

Link looks at every soldier then at Mipha and Daruk and finally Zelda. He then nods to Ezra.

“Alright... Ezra, Nock... good luck, all of you.” Link said to every soldier as they nod, then he and the champions and the princess gets in position to make their run to Kakariko Village. Zelda looks back at the marine commander and gave him words of luck.

“Commander!” Zelda said to Ezra as he looks at her. “Godspeed.”

“You too.” Ezra replied and smiled. “It’s been an honor... Alright men, take positions, prepare yourselves!!”

The knights and marines loaded their weapons and took cover by the rocks or the open hillside. A marine loads a portable machine gun and mounts it near the rocks. Some knights carried bows with bomb arrows, the others readied their spears and shields.

”Nock! Start us off!” Ezra ordered.

“Right!” Nock replied as she readies a rocket launcher and aims at a guardian.

“On my mark..” Ezra said as he raises arm.

”.............”

“FIRE!!!” shouted Ezra.

Nockiya fires the rocket at the guardian, impacting it and destroying it completely. The other guardians got their attention and fired their laser cannon at the soldiers. Then Ezra gives the order for Link and the champions to go.

“Go Go Go!!!” Ezra shouted as he open fire with his rifle. “Everyone weapons free!!!”

“Weapons free!!” the soldiers repeated to each other as they fired their weapons at the guardians.

”Now is our chance, let’s go!!!” said Link as he gets out of cover and makes his run with Zelda and the champions through Ash Swamp.

The battle ensued, guardians and hylians fought head as the champions and the princess make a run towards Kakariko Village. All goes well until the guardians finally noticed Link and the champions. Daruk and Mipha stayed with Zelda as Link drawed his Master Sword and went to face the guardian in the way. 

_to be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic, I may be to this new but I all accept criticism. Lends some feedback to help me improve my story. :D


	6. Devastation...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Link and Ezra’s best effort to carve a path to Kakariko... the guardians have proven to much of an overwhelming force. The champions fight for their lives to protect the princess of Hyrule until all hope was lost....

The last thing Link remembered before taking a blow from a guardian, seeing how was everything falling apart. His home, his friends and everything around him. Link was on the barely lifting the Master Sword, the guardians began surrounding him, but Link swiftly raised his blade and struck the guardians with his flurry strike, he draws his rifle, aiming for the the guardians’ targeting receptors to blind them, but they remain unphased. The guardians repelled Link’s attacks with overwhelming force, causing him to fall and hide behind some ruins. Daruk and Mipha stayed with Zelda close, the royal marines and knights continued to draw the attention of the guardians using their rifles or bows, but at cost. The guardians began picking off knights one by one, the marines try to suppress the guardians but they too began taking losses. Each knight and marine fell to their demise with guardian’s laser, one-shotting them if they get a direct hit. Some of the knights got lucky and manage to survive some of the guardian’s laser weaponry but their sheer numbers were dwindling. Ezra and Nockiya held their ground long enough to push ahead and catch up to the champions and the princess.

”COME ON!!!” Ezra shouted at his marines as they began their push.

“LETS GO!!“ said the distant soldiers as they pushed.

The guardians fired their cannons at the progressing soldiers, killing a few unlucky knights. Link got up and reach the champions as he unholsters the rifle Mipha gave him.

“Is everyone alright?” Link asked as he looks at the champions and the princess.

“Y-yes...” Mipha said nervously as she holds her Lightscale Trident.

“We alright, little guy!” said Daruk with assurance as he holds his Boulder Smasher.

The princess was alright but she couldn’t bring up anything to say to Link but instead she nods.

Link nods and turns to the battlefield to see how much further until they make it to Kakariko.

”Daruk, I need your help! Those guardians are still in the way, and I need your strength to take them down!” said Link.

“Sure, little guy!” said Daruk as he lifts his Boulder Smasher off his shoulder.

“Mipha, stay with Zelda. If anything happens, let us know.” said Link.

Mipha nodds as she and Zelda stay close together waiting for their path to be clear of the guardians. Link unsheathes his Master Sword and Daruk raises his Boulder Smasher and they charge at the incoming guardians. Two guardians fire their lasers at the two champions, Daruk unleashed his protective shield in front of Link as the both lasers impact and bounce back from the shield hitting both guardians simultaneously and stunning at the same time which gives Link and Daruk the opportunity to take down the guardians. Daruk smashed one of the stunned guardians with his claymore and completely destroying it, Link used his Master Sword and sliced through the other guardian’s armor and hitting the core.

After destroying both guardians, the path to Kakariko Village is clear. Link calls out to Zelda and Mipha that it’s time to go.

“ZELDA, MIPHA!!! ITS TIME TO GO!!!” Link shouted as he waves his hand at both princesses.

Mipha hears Link’s call and looks at Zelda.

”Let’s go, princess.” said Mipha as she holds Zelda’s hand. Zelda nodds as she and Mipha leave the cover of the ruins. They both ran across the fields to catch up to a Link and Daruk, the remaining knights and marines that were still alive continued to push back the guardians but they were low on munitions so they began switching to their blades.

“Sir, I’m out!!,” shouted the marine with rifle as he tossed it aside switching to his broadsword.

“I’m out too,” said another marine as he also switched to his spear.

”Ezra, I’m on my last rocket” said Nockiya as she loads it into the launcher, “Damn, things are getting desperate, what should we do?”

“Men, switch to your blades if you’re dry of ammunitions, we’re going close and personal with the guardians, target their receptors, it’s our only chance to stun them and do some damage,” said Ezra as he draws his blade. “Charge!”

The marines got out of cover and began charging at the guardians with their bladed weapons hoping to stop them and give the champions more time to escape, knights mustered their courage to back up the marines.

”Come on men, we’re not going to let them die for our princess, CHARGE!!” shouted the knight as he raised his lance and charged at the guardians, the other knights began to do the same thing and followed the knight as they jump and tried to pierce the guardian’s armor, some were able to hit the guardian’s targeting receptor, stunning them in the process. However many knights and marines fell victim to the guardians, twenty knights and ten marines dropped to seven knights and four marines. There was too much loss for the Hylian Army, the guardians overpower the them with their superior numbers. No matter what they do, nothing seems to effect the guardians, knights can’t pierce the armor with their blades, marines can’t dwindle their numbers instead they lose more than they can take. It was a blood bath for the knights and marines, it’s hopeless.   
  


As Link and Daruk fend off the guardians blocking the path to Kakariko, Mipha and Zelda ran with all their stamina across the fields to get to safety, but they weren’t clear. A guardian manage to slip past the two champions and fires it’s laser at Princess Zelda.

“ZELDA, LOOK OUT!!!,” shouted Mipha but she and Zelda were hit by the explosion of the guardian’s laser.

“PRINCESS!” Shouted Link as he was enraged by the guardians for attacking his friends, he attacks the guardian that slipped past him then he rushed to the both princesses to help them. 

Zelda had never felt so much pain in her life, the explosion gave her a burn on her body, lucky Mipha was barely scared by the blast so she got back up and helped Zelda with her wounds.

”Zelda, hold on,” said Mipha trying to stay calm and use her healing powers to heal Zelda’s wounds.

“Mipha...” Zelda said very weakly as she stayed still.

”It’s alright, you’re going to be fine...” said Mipha, “Everything is going to be okay....” she said softly with a smile. Zelda smile back, then all that faded away. A stray guardian blast hits the Zora Champion, this time the laser impacts her body causing her to almost fly away from the hylian princess.

“NOOOO, MIPHA!!”” shouted Zelda as she tries to reach her hand out to her.

Mipha felt as her life began to fade away as she impacted the ground but she was still alive.... barely alive.

Link and Ezra heard Zelda’s scream as Link, with his full on rage began slicing guardians that got in his way, Ezra rallied his surviving troops and tried to backup Link and Daruk, but he knew deep down he was failing his duty to protect Princess Zelda and so he drew his Exalted Blade and with his rage he and Link gave all their strength to take on everything that stood in their way. Guardian after guardian fell to the blades of the two knights as both tried to reach Zelda and Mipha, Link finally reaches Zelda.

“Link, Mipha... she....” Zelda said all traumatized of what just happened.

“Where is she!!?” Link shouted wanting to find his childhood friend.

Zelda points in the direction where Mipha flew as she tries wipes her eyes of her tears.

“I’ll take her, go. Find Mipha and get out of here.” said Ezra as he takes Zelda and leaves. 

Link goes in the direction of where Zelda pointed him to Mipha as ran towards her. She was lying on the ground with a gaping hole on her torso. It looks bad, she was bleeding, Mipha needs her wounds to be tended because now she is on the verge of death but Link wasn’t going to let that happen so he musters his strength and carry her through the battlefield. 

“Link...” Mipha said very weakly as she holds onto him.

”Hang on Mipha, we’re almost out of here, just a little bit longer...” said Link as he carries Mipha, covering her wound to prevent blood loss, and runs through the battlefield. But the guardians caught up to Link.

“Aghh, you damn machines!!!” Link shouted as quickly sets Mipha down and grabs her Lightscale Trident and tosses it at the guardian, temporarily stunning it give Link a chance to run so he picks Mipha back up continues running but more guardians pursue him.

“Daruk..., Ezra...., I need help!!!” Link shout as he was running out breath.

”Rarrgh,” shouted Daruk as he been tearing guardians with his Boulder Smasher, “Sorry... little guy, I’m a bit overunned here.” he said as he continues smashing guardians left and right until he’s been hit several times by the guardians. “COME ON YA GUARDIANS!!! AINT THAT ALL YOU GOT!!! I CAN TAKE YOU ALL ON!!! COME ON!!!” Shouted Daruk as he was have the fight of his life until his Boulder Smasher was broken. He then used his hands and his strength to lift the guardians and tossed them at each other. But he was overwhelmed, the guardians constantly blast him their lasers, shattering his protective shield and collapsing to the ground.

Ezra had Zelda stay behind some rocks so he can aid Link but the Exalted Blade was draining him of his energy but that didn’t stop him. He rushed towards the guardians with his blade and sliced through them but more continued to block him so he impaled the ground with all his might causing fragments of his blade to fly into the receptors of the guardians stunning and damaging them, but it wasn’t enough, Link was still getting overrun by guardians. It was until then Nockiya, a marine carrying a rocket launcher, fired her last rocket at guardian blocking Link's way destroying it completely, then she was blasted by a guardian but her life wasn’t taken away.

“NOCK!!” shouted Ezra as he rushed to his comrade whom he and Nockiya were the last marines alive. Ezra was then blasted by the guardians with their overpowering weapons killed many of his comrades. It was over the Royal Marines, Ezra stood his ground beside his dying friend, as used the last of his strength to slay any guardian that stood in his way but the guardians pinned him down.

Despite Nockiya clearing a path for Link and Mipha, the guardians blasted him, Link was injured but he had to protect his friends, there are only a few guardians left but Link doesn’t have his strength, he was exhausted. He set Mipha down and drew his Master Sword at the incoming guardians but they had the advantage. The guardians weakened Link as he tried to fight back but they kept blasting him until he was on his knees. Link attempted to raise his blade but he couldn’t, he was too weak, his Master Sword was heavily damaged after slaying countless guardians. Mipha used the lasted of her living strength to crawl towards Link despite her massive wound. Hoping she would get Link back up to his feet, she place her hand on Link’s chest so she can heal his wounds..... probably for the last time until she dies....

”Link... go.... save yourself...” Mipha said weakly, but Link wasn’t going to let her sacrifice her strength for him, instead he grabs her hand that’s on his chest which stops Mipha’s healing as tear began run through his eyes.

”No... Im... sorry.... I failed, I failed you all....” said Link as his grip on Mipha’s hand grew tighter, as tears became visible to Mipha. She too had a tear fell from her eye knowing this was their final moment.

A guardian approaches the Hylian and Zora champion, ready to execute them. Link closes eyes as well as Mipha, at least they we’re going to die together. Zelda on the other hand managed to escape from cover try to reach her knight but she sees them about be killed. Without thinking, Zelda rushes in front of the guardian, hoping to block it from firing.

”NO!!!” shouted Zelda as she puts her hand in front of the guardian's targeting laser, then a flash of golden light shines from Zelda as symbol that embues three triangles appears on her hand.

The light shines so brilliantly that it not only reaches the war-torn fields where the guardians infest, but throughout the entire kingdom. The soldiers at Fort Hateno saw the light as they see the guardians fall from the ruins, the Sheikah along with the chief saw the golden light shine through their village, now it was time to make their move. The light continues to spread throughout the entire kingdom through the Lanayru region, to the heights of Death Mountain, through the outer regions of the Tabantha and Hebra, touching the sands of the Gerudo Desert, and the Hyrule Fields. The soldiers that were still alive saw the golden light as everything around them stopped. Ezra and Nockiya were in awe, and soon they collapsed on the ground after being severely injured by the guardians. The light faded as Zelda looks at her hand and sees the ancient symbol of light.

”Is this... my powers?” Zelda said after she witnessed the guardian in front of her all of a sudden shutdown and the dark malice leaving the empty machine and collapsed. She looks around to see all the guardians collapsed leaving nothing but ruins and empty vessels spread across the fields, but then she turns to see her champions only to see them collapsed to the ground and the Master Sword shattered.

“No! No! Link! Mipha!” Shouted Zelda as she rushed to her fallen champions and try to keep them alive. “Please stay with me! I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. This is all my fault!” she said as tears rushed through eyes. Zelda began to cry through her frustration and sadness knowing she lost not only her entire kingdom but her friends that stood with her. She wanted to do more to make a difference, but she was too late.

Then, the broken Master Sword began to glow a faint blue light. Zelda looks at the sword and hears a faint voice calling to her.

” _Do not despair my child....” said the mysterious voice. “Their lives shall not end here.... an alternate course has been set for them as well as you.... You must bring them to your ancient tribe.... they can save them....”_ The voice fades away as the Master Sword’s light also fades away.

”They... can be save?” said Zelda, then she heard another voice, this time it came from a familiar person. 

“PRINCESS!” shouted the voice from a far, it was Impa and behind her was two Sheikah warriors and carriage with a few soldiers from Fort Hateno.

”Impa!” Zelda reply as she stayed with her champions. Impa finally catches up to Zelda but she was horrified to see the champions had fallen, but she remained in a calm posture.

“No... Are we too late, princess?” said Impa.

“No Impa, they’re still alive...” said Zelda. “We can still save them. Please Impa, have your people find any survivors on the field and bring them to Kakariko. Gather your best medics and tend their injuries. We cannot lose them!”

“Yes milady, go!” said Impa as she order her Sheikah warriors to recover the fallen champions and the soldiers from Fort Hateno to find any soldier that is still alive. “Princess, the Master Sword, it has been heavily damaged...” said Impa as she holds the damaged sword.

“I know... Link... fought heavily against the guardians to protect me... and it’s my fault I gave him this pain... if only I’ve unlocked my powers sooner... I could’ve... I could have saved them... but I was powerless... I was lost...” said Zelda as she looks down in grief.

“Zelda please, there’s nothing you could have done...” said Impa. “Please, stop beating yourself for things that are out of your reach! You’ve done all you could.”

Then a light voice catches both Zelda and Impa’s attention.

“Zel..da... it’s.... not... your... fault...” said the very calm and quiet voice.

“Mipha... You’re alright!” said Zelda. “Please Mipha... save your strength.”

”Never...(coughs) mind... me, is Link... and Daruk... okay?” Mipha said very weakly. “Are... the others... okay?”

“Yes... they’re okay, their going to be fine... and so will you.” said Zelda as she holds Mipha’s hand and sheds a tear.

“Thank (coughs)... goodness.” said Mipha as her coughing seizes and her eyes closed.

Link, Mipha, and Daruk have been loaded onto carriage and Zelda takes that same carriage to ride to Kakariko Village. Another carriage has arrives to load the surviving soldiers that almost perished during their battle against the guardians. Only two marines and a few knights have survived, the rest either went missing or they’re dead. The battlefield has been left behind, the dead was the last thing to collect for the Sheikah. 

Zelda and Impa finally arrived to Kakariko with their surviving champions and immediately the Sheikah clerics and medics began taking the wounded champions and soldiers to the nursing homes where they began treating the wounds of the champions. Zelda stayed in one of nursing home that housed the champions. All she felt was guilt and depression. Impa accompanied her and telling her to rest, but Zelda remained restless. She waited to see if any of her champions recovered, she then comes to check on her remaining knights and marines. The two marines, Ezra and Nockiya, were the only marines that survived and are recovering, her knights... she was to surprised to see only four royal knights survived. But no avail, Zelda continues to grow restless and become consumed in guilt until one night.

It had been a week since that day of calamity, Impa’s messengers have returned, except one which was a Gerudo messenger, to give news of the Rito and Gerudo champions. Zelda continues to wait for her champions to awaken but nothing has happened. The clerics say they are still recovering from their injuries, but Zelda began to grow impatient. Later that night, Zelda began to hear a voice, it was the same mysterious voice that called out to her that day when she grieved over her fallen champions, so she followed that voice. Zelda only took her Sheikah Slate, a coat with a hood, a dagger, and lantern and headed toward a small stable that holds a few horses. But to Zelda’s surprise someone was there.

“Princess, what are doing here?” said Ezra.

“Ezra, don’t scare me like that!” said Zelda. Ezra had bandages on his torso and cast on his left arm, his uniform was torn and still has the burn marks on his shoulders and chest.

“Sorry, your highness but what are you doing here late at night.” said Ezra as he sighed.

(Sighs) Look, I have somewhere to go and.... I can’t have you or anyone come with me.” said Zelda.

“And why is that?” asked Ezra.

“It’s complicated and I don’t think you will understand...” answered Zelda.

”But I do... why are you trying to leave us?” said Ezra.

“Its not that... it’s just... we already lost so much... too much... and I can’t stand idly as I let you all sacrifice so much for me!” said Zelda.

“Zelda...” said Ezra.

“You are a broken sword Ezra, you are ill-suit to serve me in this condition. You need to recover.” said Zelda.

”But... what about you, Zelda...” said Ezra.

“Don’t worry about me... I have my agenda to accomplish, right now I need you to stay with Link and the rest of the champions and watch over them for me.” said Zelda.

“But...” said Ezra until he was cut off.

“Thats an order, Ezra!” Zelda demand.

”(Sighs) Very well then... your highness...” said Ezra. “I’m sorry we failed you.”

“You haven’t... not yet... please, look after Link and help him.”   
  
“As you wish, your majesty...” said Ezra he nods. “If you want this sword to recover, then let it rest.” Ezra then hands Zelda the broken Master Sword.

”The Master Sword... but how?” said Zelda.

“Let’s just say I know that’s not the only place you’ll be going... if you want to help Link, then this is a start.” said Ezra.

“Thank you, Ezra.” said Zelda as she hugs him.

“Ow...” said Ezra.

“Sorry.” said Zelda apologizing from hugging Ezra’s wounds.

“It’s alright, take care. I’m sure Impa wouldn’t mind letting you borrow her horses.” said Ezra.

Zelda began to giggle a little bit but she continued to get on her steed. Ezra backed off and began opening the gates for Zelda.

“Good luck... Princess Zelda, and take care...” said Ezra as waves lightly to Zelda.

”You too...” replied Zelda and tries to smile a little bit.

And off Zelda goes as she takes the Master Sword and holsters it on the side of her horse and disappears into the Hyrule Fields. Ezra returns to the nursing home where he and his comrades were recovering. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter complete..... now quarantine is really letting me continue work away from college but hey I’m not dead........ well to be continued!!!!,

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, I will try my best improve my writing skills and not try to overcomplicate the story. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
